Teen Titans: Watch The World
by Lord Hadrian Black
Summary: Can the Teen Titan's survive the end of the world? Yes. Can the Teen Titan's Fight Bad guys? Yes. Can the Teen Titan's Survive the end of the Superheroes? READ TO FIND OUT! COMPLETE! Please REVIEW
1. The Star Children

**okay well... hi my name is Justin and this is my first fanfic ever... although i have read alot of them im kinda scared to write my own... but i have been working on my own teen titans story for the past month or so so here it goes! this is called: Teen Titans: Watch The World. this is the story about all the villans joining together against all the heros under one banner... the JOKERS! ive added my own team of super heros called "Team Star" and one of those children will be joining with the titans... later in the story... i know it may not seem like its soley based on the teen titans but the main characters are: Robin/Nightwing, Starfire, Raven, Nightstar(one of the star children), and batman. i hope you enjoy my story this is only the first chapter so here it goes...**

**Disclaimer: i do not own the teen titans or any of the other DC comics characters that you will read about in the story...**

Teen Titans: Watch the World

Chapter 1 – The Star Children

The day started out as any other day….

"Tofu"

"Bacon"

"Tofu"

"Bacon"

"Tofu"

"Bacon"

"Tofu"

Raven was just getting aggravated and Robin could see that she quickly yelled "Shut…" but was cut off by fainting to the floor…

xflash backx

"_If 'he' finds them… we'll all be doomed" said a women in a clad robe and leotard (the same design as Revan's)_

"_No, 'he' won't find them its not possible" said a man in pure white robes_

"_It is too late for that now" yelled Arella. "He already knows of their existence. He'll be here for them soon."_

"_So then the Star Children are doomed then?" asked the clad robed women._

"_No, they are not doomed Kriea. We must send them somewhere they can learn to use their powers for good, so when the time comes they will be ready to save the universe from shear destruction"_

xend flash backx

"Friend Raven, what is wrong?" asked Starfire worried.

"Nothing, nothing is wrong I just have a head ache that's all" replied Raven in a monotone voice.

And with that last sentence Raven left the room and went to the roof. And left the rest of the titans with confused looks on their faces.

on the roof raven thought about what just happend... was it really coming true? was the dreaded preminition that her mom had told her to be wary about coming true in the matter of minutes? she didnt know raven wondered why? why now?

thats when she decided it would be best to meditate on this and maybe the answer would come to her...

a few hours pass by...

"Friend Raven are you alright?" said starfire worriedly.

"im fine" replied Raven in a monotone voice

"but you do not look fine and it is well after 12 o'clock" said star

with that one sentence raven got up and went towards the door and said "thanks star" and then decended into the tower. star looking quite dazzed and confused just followed her into the town and made her way to her room to get some sleep.

in her room raven decided to look at her mirror to enter her subconcious self...

thats when it struck her...

"THEIR ON EARTH" she said with a distraught look on her face..she stood up so she could go look for them but something had sapped the energy from her...

_"shhh, not now my child. the time shall come when you must meet with the star children. but not right now. for now you must sleep" _said a mysterious voice.

**well that was the first chapter... so tell me what you gusy think.. do you think i should continue and maybe with everychapter get better? or should i just stop writting cause i suck so bad that theres no hope to get better? R&R! thank you**

**-Justin**


	2. Revalations

**okay heres my shot at chapter 2! i hope you guys like it. i dunno its more of a explanitory chapter but something happens... hopes the titans can cope...**

**dedicated to: **

**shannon - cause she was my very first reader and youre amazing...**

**Bert the Nomad - cause he was my very first reviewer and he made me wanna write more :)**

**Disclaimer: i do not own the TT or and of the DC comics Characters...**

Chapter 2 - Revalations

A day passes and beastboy, robin, and starfire begin to worry about raven and why she hasn't come out of her room…

"friends i think i should go check on her" said starfire in her niave tounge

"no i will, she is mygirlfriend after all" proclaimed beastboy.

"well what ever you do. do it quickly. because we could have trouble at any minute" stated robin

as beastboy left the room to go check on raven on thought came in his mind 'what if something happend and im too late to help her?' as that thought entered his mind he dashed up the stairs to the bed rooms and made his way to raven's room.

once he made it to ravens room he began to knock 'knock' 'knock'. "hello, raven, you in there? please open up"

after standing there for a couple of minutes he decided to try the door. it was unlocked! he went in a found raven lying helplessly on the floor unconcious.

"OH MY GOD... RAVEN WAKE UP. PLEASE WAKE UP PLEASE..." yelled beast boy as he held her lifeless body crying...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_as she woke floating in a deep black area where you cant see anything for miles around. "where am i?" asked raven _

_"youre awake my child, i was beginning to think that i took to much of youre lifeforce to bring you here" exclaimed a mysterious voice._

_"who are you and why am i here?" asked raven _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

beastboy began to shake her body rapidly and then realized she wasnt waking up..

"ROBIN, STARFIRE, CYBORG GET OVER HERE FAST. HURRY UP!" yelled beast boy.

"whats going on BB?" asked cyborg with a smile on his face. but that smile soon changed to a drab look as he saw beastboy crouched down on the floor crying with ravens body lying limp in his arms...

"cyborg get her to the medical lab quickly" ordered robin

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"i am the one that makes sure that legends and prophacys come true" _

_"i mean who are you? whats youre name?" asked raven_

_"oh, you can call me Arallan" said Arallan_

_"thats a nice name.. i guess" said raven in a monotone voice._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"robin get BB out of here, i need to do some standard checks. and with bb in her holding on to her crying nothing will get done" yelled Cyborg

with that starfire decided that she isnt needed so she pulled beastboy to the communications room.

"friend beastboy, it isnt youre fault dont let it get to you" said starfire

"youre right star, but i just wish i could of helped her" said beastboy starting to cry again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"tell me something... why am i here?" asked raven_

_"well you must learn about a prophacy that will happen and how you arent going to intervein" said Arallan_

_"and what is this so-called-prophacy?" asked raven in her usual monotone voice._

_"eons ago it was said that the evil of earth will join together under the fools banner and rule all of earth.. while also destroying the warriors of good. the star children come from azaroth the same as you, they will be the only hope the world has, but part fo the prophacy states that if four of the children die that, as long as one still lives then you are in luck" explained Arallan _

_"can i ask who the star children are?" asked raven_

_"there are five children: **Nightstar** - he can do anything you can with a little more darkness added in. **Earthstar** - she has control of all plants animals and ground. **Firestar **- he has control over fire, lava and heat. **Waterstar** - has control of all water and ice. and last but not least is **Thunderstar **- he has control over all electical currents." Arallan said as raven was listening in wonder and awe._

_"so basically they can do what i can but with there element added?" asked raven_

_"yes, thats exactly what they can do"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

after 6 hours of tests and procedures being done to ravens lifeless corpse cybord finally finished working on her and her heart rate was normal...

"okay beastboy you can come in and see her now" said cyborg sympathetically

beastboy nodded and went in to see the girl her loved. the rest of the titans left the room to leave him alone with her... he began to cry as soon as he saw that he was alone with her body as lifeless as it is...

"why raven, why did this happen? what happend in youre room that put you here like this? i cant do this without you please i need you to be here" said beastboy

her body didnt move an inch and he knew that he couldnt stay there forever so he decided that he should go get some food and let cyborg finish working on her.

"good bye raven.. i... i love you" said beastboy as he left the room

robin came on the intercom and said one thing "slades been seen robbing the north shore bank TITANS! GO!"

**well that was the second chapter. alittle longer than i thought it would be.. but thats oh well.. like always please R&R thanks for reading chapter 2 - Revalations talk to you all later in the next chapter!**

**-Justin**


	3. Bank Heist

**DUN DUN DUN! chapter 3 guys rejjoyce its out and its YAY lol okay well for those of you that dont know... raven and beastboy are gf&bf, and starfire and robin are gf&bf. its all yeah and i hope you guys like this chapter and please everyone all im asking is that you REVIEW and let me know what you guys think..**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! **

Chapter 3 - Bank Heist 

Starfire was carrying Cyborg, while robin road on Beastboy's back, and they were making their way to the North Shore Bank, which was where Slade was supossedly seen last...

as they landed infront of the bank robin immediatly started giving out orders "beastboy will make an enterence to the bank... starfire will get the people out.. while cyborg covers me with plasmic blasts on Slade" orderred robin

"dude we shouldnt do this without raven" said beastboy

"we have to.. its the only way to save these people" orderred robin once again and then yelled "TITANS! GO!"

they all ran into the bank to do their apointed jobs and slade took note to this and then realized something was wrong one of the titans were missing.

"hmmmm the pointy eared idiot, the alien, the robot, the bird.. hmm so whos missing... ah now i have it the goth is missing" said slade in his lifeless voice.

as he let that thought leave him he began to fight robin in hand to hand combat...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"can i go back now?" asked Raven_

_"NO! if you go back now. then everything thats suposed to happen will get destroyed and theyre will be no saving the world... EVER" said Arallan "besides you will also get killed along with youre team mates" _

_raven looked at her in awe at what she had just said. she could feel that her friends needed her and that they were close to giving up and accepting defeat._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"you have gotten to be careless robin. i taught you better than this" said slade mockingly

"you were never my mentor, batman was! so dont you mock me it wont work" screamed robin

starfire and beastboy had finished getting the hostages out and they had decided to help cyborg and robin out. starfire tried pelting him with starbolts while beastboy turned into a lion to charge at him.

slade then sweeped robin off of his feet rendering him unconcious. and then hit beastboy in the head, knocking him out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"uh." raven felt beastboy get taken down and she started to cry._

_"what is wrong my child?" asked Arallan. even tho she knew exactly what was wrong._

_"I FELT SOMEONE I LOVED GET HURT BADLY! THATS WHATS WRONG" yelled raven furiously. "AND WHY THE HELL DO YOU KEEP CALLING ME 'MY CHILD' ? CAUSE IM SURE AS HELL NOT YOURE CHILD" continued raven._

_looking at raven with a dissapointed look on her face she knew that she couldnt have raven pissed at her when raven was gunna need her help if she wanted to get through the rest of her mission. "you must sleep now my child youre time is coming soon to help youre friends" said Arallan calmly as raven fell asleep "whats left of them that is" _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

all that was left was Starfire and Cyborg and they were taking a beating that no normal person could withstand.

"friend cyborg i dont think we can take this any longer" said starfire almost drained of all her powers

"yeah i know what you mean sta..." he was cut off from his sentence when slade knocked him into a wall.

"that will teach you to be warry of youre oponent" said slade, "now im only here for the green idiot so ill take him now and leave" slade grabbed beastboy and started walking to a helicopter when he heard something from behind...

a mere boy of age 16 stood in the door way... he wore the same suit as raven except his was completly black.. and a black aura surrounded him as he said only one thing

"you leaving slade already? when i travelled all this way to _kill_ you"

**and that was chapter 3 hope you liked it please please please im begging you R&R thanks a million. its getting alittle more personal.. and one question... can you guys guess who that mystery person who challenged slade is? if you can you get the next chapter dedicated to you... hahah byee guys**

**- Justin**


	4. The Awakening

**okay well for the question that i asked yesterday, bert the nomad. won cause he was closest with morgan freemen. lol :) i love Mr. Freemen and what story wouldnt be complete without him? lol okay well it isnt exactly Morgan Freeman cause then id have to put: "DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN MORGAN FREEMAN CAUSE THE CIVIL WAR DECLARED SLAVERY ILLIGAL" lol and i dont want to put that, well bert the nomad was the closes in wise length to where he was going wioth the grudge and stuff against slade and that kinda get revealed in the next few chapters.. ENJOY:)**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing cause im a loser...**

**Dedicated to: Bert The Nomad**

Chapter 3 - The Awakening

inside the bank the boy and slade talked for a good 5 minutes while robin, starfire, and cyborg got out of the bank.

"you made a mistake in coming here _boy_" said slade viciously.

"really now? cause i was under the impression that i was her to kill _you_" the boy snapped back

"boy you shouldnt even be here, i spared you for a reason and now you come here so i can finish you off" slade said

"you killed my team, my family slade, and for that im going to end you.." the boy said with so much hate and pain it made slade smile...

the boy raised his arms to make the formation of a 't' and a wall of black energy formed where his arms were... he was concentrating so hard that he didnt notice 3 men swoop down from a helicopter and pick up beastboy...slade stood there and watched. as the boy was unleashing his anger and hate onto slade.

_"my child if you do this now you'll lose everything, revenge isnt what you need. please let him get away" _said Arallan

"No Arallan i **must** do this now. for my brothers and sister!" said the boy strictly..

as the wall got stronger an explosion went off...

"friends whats going on?" asked starfire.

"it looks like somethings gunna blow" replied robin

"guys the stats say that if it keeps going like this it will blow! energy signs are to high we gotta get out of here" said cyborg

the 3 titans ran away from the bank to avoid contact with the explosion

when the bank finally blew up all that stood was the boy... robin ran towards him to see if he was alright..

"i.. i.. i didnt kill him... he.. he.. got away, why..why couldnt i.." he had colapsed before her could finish his sentence

"CYBORG! GET HIM TO MEDICAL IN THE TOWER" robin orderred, "starfire help me search for slade and beastboy."

she and robin both knew that they were long gone...

back at the towerxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

cyborg was working so fast that he didnt even remember doing half the stuff he did. he didnt want to lose the kid.. not before the kid could answer some questions atleast. when cyborg finished hooking the kid up to the machines and he did his assesment. he discovered that the kid was in the same coma as raven is. cyborg then realized that he shouldnt even try..

just then robin and starfire walked in...

"whats wrong? friend cyborg, why have you stopped working on him?" asked starfire in a sad worried face.

"you see guys i did some tests it seems hes in the same kind of coma that raven is in" said cyborg

with what cyborg said it made starfire want to cry.. she had tears in her eyes that robin knew she would. so he took her hand and pulled her to his chest embracing her in a hug. she cried there for a good 5 minutes , while cyborg went to the medical computer.

"ughhh why is starfire crying?" asked a monotone voice from one of the beds...

they all turned and looked with petrafied faces like they had just heard a ghost talk..

raven got up from the bed and was thrown into the walls by a hug from starfire..

"FRIEND RAVEN YOU ARE AWAKE! NOW WE CAN GO TO THE ' MALL OF SHOPPING' TO GET YOU A GIFT" starfire was growing happier and louder by the minute

"star i think she may want to get down stairs and you know get some food first" said robin

with that they all went downstairs to get lunch...

they had made turkey and cheese sandwiches with lettuce and mayonaise which raven scarffed down so fast that she finished 3 sandwiches before anyof the rest were finished 1!

then they had to talk... they went to the opps room so they could tell raven what happend and how that boy got up there in the medical station.

"okay so let me get this straight... that boy up there? came to youre rescue when slade was beating you?" asked raven in a semi caring/monotone voice

"yeah.. and we also lost beastboy in the process.." said cyborg.

raven couldnt say anything she knew that they had lost beastboy it just hadnt regestered in her mind yet.. and it just did then and there. when she started to cry robin hugged her and told her it would be alright.. personally he didnt even know where to look for beastboy or if he was even alive.

"whats all the commotion about?" asked a mere boy of 16 who stood in the door way of the opps room.

"what are you doing out of bed and out of that coma?" asked cyborg with a crazy look on his face

"i have no clue.. i just woke up but i dont know where i am" said the boy

"well youre in the titan tower" said robin

then raven noticed that the boy wore all the same clothing that she did except his was jet black and when you took off the cloak you could see his leotard had a white star on his chest.. she then knew exactly who he was.. but she needed answers from him.

"we need to talk with you" she said without even consulting with robin

"i expected as much. ill tell you everything but can i have something to eat? im starving" said the boy

**theres chapter 4 it looks like its starting to be getting interesting lol... okay well so did you guys enjoy that? like always tell me youre thoughts and R&R thanks**

**-Justin**


	5. Old Memories Don't Go Away

**haha chapter 5 is up and its wow... this the one of the more important chapters so you definetly dont want to miss it cause it explains who the boy is and all that stuff thanks for everyone who reads and reveiws.. lol k well here it goes.**

**Disclaimer: i dont own jack all (except the team star, Arallan, and mister conferno) lol :)**

Chapter 5 - Old Memories Dont Go Away

after the boy ate 3 turkey sandwiches in under 10 minutes...

then the Teen Titans and the boy sat down on the couch in the opps room..

"so are you going to tell us who you are why youre after slade?" asked robin

"yeah well, first of all my name is **Nightstar**.." said the boy, "and im one of the legendary star-children. who is meant to bring peace to the universe by defeating an evil that will destroy the good"

"i knew all this"

everyone looked in ravens direction confused at why she would say that.

"why do you say that raven?" asked cyborg

"because Nightstar is from my home world of Azaroth" said raven in a monotone voice, "but please do go on and explain what happend"

"umm okay then well it alll started in Splint City..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxFlash Backxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"wow that team star captured mister conferno" said a guy standing at a newspaperstand_

_just then a tommy hawk nissle came flying past him and crashed into the first nationalbank. chasing after the nissle was a blackhawk helicopter it landed infront of the bank.. 5 men stepped out and took every ounce of money theyre was in the bank..._

_"stop where you are!" said nightstar._

_"yeah or things might get hot" said firestar_

_just then the leader of the 5 men said "team, operation 2564star" ask he said that all 5 of the men pressed something on their wristbands and cycles came out when they go on them the cycles started to float, and they took off to the air.._

_"man where did they get starcycles?" asked waterstar_

_"i have no clue but we have to go after them" said Thunderstar_

_then they got on their own starcycles and chassed after them. until they got cornered in the city dump then they were cornerred..._

_"each of you take one but the goth one is mine" said the leader_

_then his 4 men went after the other 4 star children and chased them off. nightstar started going off one way with the guy following him.. the guy started shooting at him with his sonic pistol and hit nightstars cycle in the engine.. he swirled down to the ground.. luckily for him it made the leader think he had killed nightstar. after about 10 minutes he heard bang bang bang bang and he thought the worst. he followed the 5 men to a clearing in the dump and saw a man standing there with a mask._

_"mr. slade we killed them, theyre all dead" said the leader_

_"good, and you left nightstar alive so he will join us?" asked slade/_

_"yes sir"_

_"good"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxEnd Flashbackxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"... then i tracked him here using my powers so i could get revenge for him killing my brothers and sister and my team" said nightstar

"wow thats terrible what slade did to you. friend Nightstar" said starfire on the brink of crying on robins shoulder

robin was about to ask another question when the tower went dark and red flashing lights went off. robin dashed to the computer.

"titans its killer frost down at the docks lets go" orderred robin.

"wait... can i go?" asked nightstar

"sure were gunna need all the help we can get" said robin with a grin.

**well there you have it folks hope you enjoyed it as always R&R thanks oh and in the next chapter something bads gunna happen to the titans... and a new character will be coming out to help out the titans in future chapters... thanks guys and girls.. **

**-Justin**


	6. Welcome To The Team

**okay heres chapter 6... it looks pretty good.. and sad.. but youll have to read it to find out... haha. and i also forgot to mention the ages of the titans so here it goes**

**beast boy & starfire - 16**

**robin & Raven - 17**

**Cyborg - 18**

**the star children - 16**

Chapter 6 - Welcome To The Team

the titans and nighstar made theyre way towards the docks where killer frost was spotted. when they got there they stood on the roof of one of the old warehouses.

"look theres killer frost... but who is that hes battleing?" asked cyborg..

"it cant be... it cant be him..." said raven in a sad tone..

"we dont have time to figure that out we have to get down there and fight killer frost... TITANS! GO!" with that comand the titans and nightstar ran off to fight killer frost

"titans this is not your fight now leave before i must get dangerous" snorted killer frost

but the titans continued to run towards the fight as soon as they got within two yeards of him they were surrounded by sladebots..

":slade bots... with killer frost? whats going on here?" asked robin

"oh my dear robin.. you have no idea whats about to happen..." said a familiar voice...

"_slade_" robin sourly

"so you do remember me.. thats good" slade said

"Titans you take out the slade bots... slade is _mine_..." robin gave the order and they went to work

starfire, cyborg and raven... were taking out the bots.. but more and more would come as soon as they took down them.. nightstar observed the whole fight... and saw that robin was having trouble keeping up with slade so he decided to go help robin...

"robin im going to help you" said nightstar as he stood he observed slades weakness.. and saw his knees

_azaroth, minthos_. a black aura covered a pole and ripped it from the ground... robin saw this and ducked to the ground as the pole was hurled towards slades knees slade was taken down but then they noticed something... he was a robot! robin and nightstar went to go help the other titans

they easily took out all the remaining robots and stood and watched beastboy fight Killer Frost...

"ughh you wont win frost..." yelled beast boy furiously...

"haha but ive already won..." killer frost mocked.

with one last attempt beast boy ran towards killer frost in the form of a lion... he jumped at him but was struck down by something that got shot and impaled in his chest... a ice cicle.. he fell to the ground drowning in his own blood... it was a horrible site... cyborg called for an ambulance while the other tried to find killer frostbut it was too late he was gone... as if he was never really there...

when the paramedics got there it was too late and beastboy was gone.. it hit raven the hardest but she didnt say much... but nightstar could feel her emotions throbbing out of her...

back at the tower when they returned.. raven just went to her room after there was a emergency meeting called for all titans... durring this meeting nightstar stayed in the opps room.. after the meeting raven left and went to her room while the other titans went to the opps room to talk to nightstar...

"hey.." said nightstar.

"friend nightstar, we have such wonderous news" starfire exclaimed..

"yeah.. here" said robin as he passed nightstar a comunicator

"whats this for?" asked nightstar.

"we want you to fill the empty spot on our team.. you know take beastboys spot..." said cyborg

"okay it would be my pleasure..." said nightstar with a great big grin on his face..

"Welcome to the team" said robin.

later that night just before 9 he went to ravens room and knocked on the door.. at first there was no answer then after 2 minutes she answered with red puffy eyes.. from crying all day

"im.. im sorry about beastboy" nightstar said..

"we were going out you know.." said raven almost crying "for almost 5 months, and then he gets kid napped while im in a coma and then 3 days later he gets killed" by now she was crying.

"i dont know what to say raven.. but im truly sorry i know how hard it is to let youre emotions go when youre from azaroth" he said sympathetically

she started crying even harder but she embraced him and he was shocked that she would do so... for a good half an hour they stood there with her crying in his arms.. after she said thanks to him for staying with her, he left to go to his room.

'i cant believe im one of the teen titans... its so amazing' he thought to himself. about a minute later he climbed into bed and went to sleep...

**well there you have it.. sad eh? i told you. lol as always R&R thanks **

**-Justin**


	7. Are You Ready To Die?

**sorry about the not updating lately. you know how it is with school and all that. lol i just started grade 10 and i needed to get used the schedule and everything. so yeah this is more of a transitional chapter so its really short and horrible. but i PROMISE there willl be better chapters to follow.**

**disclaimer: i do not own the teen titans or batman**

Chapter 7 - Are You Ready To Die?

he woke, in his bed. sweating so much that it felt like he was taking a bath. he then remembered what had happed the day before... beastboy had been killed raven was a wreck. he got out of bed and got changed. he then went to the opss room. everyone was in the opps room except robin and raven, he knew exactly where raven was. but he had no clue to where robin was.

"he wheres robin?" asked nightstar

"he is in the study talking to "the batman" said starfire inocently.

"ohh okay then ill have to catch him later." said nightstar. he then went to join cyborg with breakfast

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

in the study...

"Bruce whats going on? why did you call me?" asked robin

"because dick, the joker wants to have a showdown" said bruce.

Dick thought about it for a moment..

"a what?" asked robin.

"a showdown between the Gotham knights and The Jokers Men" Bruce Explained.

"when? when does he want this showdown?" asked dick worried

"in two weeks" said bruce

"alright, dick out" said robin.

as he hung the communicator up he heard something at the door.

_knock knock_

"whos there?" asked robin

"its me nightstar.."

"come in" said robin

"i have to tell you something that i... saw..." said nightstar

"what is it?" asked robin questioningly.

nightstar stood there for a good 10 minutes thinking to himself..

"well are you gunna tell me or not?" asked robin.

"i was searching through the news, and whale city was destroyed." said nightstar with a tear ripping across his face.

"WHAT? this cant be happening. what happend to it?" ask robin with a worried tone in his voice

"a bunch of slade bots were then doing something and then about a day later a bunch of huge explosions went off and then the city was no more" explained nightstar

just then the lights flashed red and the alrm went off. robin went to the console and found out what it was.

"slade bots in the central city area" robin said, "TITANS! GO!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

all the titans went running towards the area of the city where the slade bots. until they heard an explosion...

they looked behind them and saw the smoking ruins of what the tower used to be.

"we have to keep going" said nightstar.

"but..." said starfire, fully aware that raven was inside the tower.

"we HAVE to, i have this feeling that these bots are gunna do the same thing to jump city that they did to whale city"

as they made there way to the central part of the city they found all the slade bots, with slade in the middle.

"welcome remaining titans, are you ready to _die_?" asked slade with a hint of joy in his voice

"what do you plan on doing slade?" asked robin.

"oh my dear friend, i plan on blowing this city to hell, like i did to Whale city" slade said mockingly

"NO!" said nightstar

and they went right away into fighting the bots. knowing full well that there was way more resting on there shoulders than just their lives.

**well that was that... i wonder whats gunna happen next? hmm just to let you know something big will be happening in the next few chapters or so.. tune in soon**

**-Justin**


	8. Deep Slumber

**sorry about taking this chapter down earlier today, i had to do some editing on something i forgot... hahaha. well yeah this would be chapter 8...**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING CAUSE IM A LOSER.'**

Chapter 8 - Deep Slumber

The battle had gone on for at least 3 hours and the titans had tried desperately to get closer and closer to slade. But the titans were tired and since the loss of Raven they had a lot of emotional stress.

Every time they killed a sladebot another would pop up in its place. Robin tried and tried to get closer to slade. But more bots got in between him and his arch nemesis but it was pointless.

Just as the titans were getting beat down, a black tower of aura shot up from where the titan's tower stood. All the sladebots and the titans stood still as they saw black beams come firing from the black tower. The beams seemed to pass through pedestrians and the titans. But it destroyed all the sladebots, and the bomb that was threatening Jump City.

The titans scourged the wrecked sladebots looking for slade. Who was nowhere to be seen. Then they made their way back to the ruins of the tower. Where the black aura tower was still standing.

"Look their she is!" said star. "Theirs Friend Raven!"

"STAR NO!" yelled nightstar as he grabbed her hand to stop her from getting to close to the stasis Raven.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_"Awaken, my child" said the same mysterious voice from before._

_"Arallan? Is that you?" asked Raven in a worried voice._

_"ahh, you remember me, I was hoping we'd have to do that whole introductions scene again" said Arallan._

_"why have you brought me here?" asked raven in a depressed voice fearing the answer she knew all to well…._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"is.. is she dead?" asked Star.

"no. not yet at least" said nightstar.

"dude we HAVE to get her down from that… that thing" said cyborg.

"I think I know how to.." said nightstar as he was thinking out loud.

"what ever you have to do, do it quickly" said robin "cause it looks like we have company"

Looking towards the road that led to the tower, they could see sladebots coming. And they knew this wouldn't be pretty.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_As Arallan thought to herself, about what she would say to raven. Considering raven was not you're average child._

_"you see, slade had planted a bomb inside the tower and, Before you could get out he had set it off" said Arallan._

_"so i'm dead?" asked raven with a feared look on her face._

_"no" said Arallan._

_"what?" asked raven looking up._

_Just as she said that, an image started to appear in front of raven. She looked like raven, but had peach colored skin, white hair, and a while robe, and leotard._

_"you, were saved." Said the figure. "by me. Arallan of Azeroth"_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Starfire, robin, and cyborg went into battle with the thousands of slade bots. While nightstar. Flew up to ravens limp figure.

"he better hurry up" said robin. "we cant hold this position much longer."

With the last of robin's words dripping off of his tongue, cyborg charged his sonic cannon up and got ready to take aim and fire….

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_"oh my lord…" was all that raven could manage out of her mouth._

_"yes raven I have a body. I'm actually from you're home world of Azeroth, not just a figment" explained Arallan._

_"why did you bring me here… again?" asked raven eyeing Arallan nervously_

_"to bring me to earth of coarse, you see. When the explosion went off inside the tower, You were gunna die. But I reached out to you and connected our minds" said Arallan_

_"and what does that have to do with bringing me here?" asked raven._

_"well you see. It opens a portal where when you awaken I will awaken with you" said Arallan._

_"so we'll both be on earth.?" Asked raven_

_"yes, exactly" said Arallan. "but for now my child, you must sleep"_

_And with those words, raven went into a deep slumber._

**okay that was chapter 8, i plan on ending this book soon. and yeah. i dont know what ill do after that cause i could probobly leave a huge clif hanger, and you know make a sequel.. hahah please R&R**

**-Justinn**


	9. When Words Hang Lose

**this was one quick update i know its short but it will lead into the next few chapters which will be crutial haha so please please please tell me what you think. oh and i meant that when this book ends ill start a sequel or something. cause i dont think this book should be too long considering in a few chapters alot will change and im going to be having my story go over periods of years and stuff. so it will be best to start a sequel. soonish/**

Chapter 9 - When Words Hang Lose

When she awoke, she was in the air with Nightstar floating right in front of her. "Jump to me!" he cried. She did as he said. Knowing full well that the black aura tower was going to come tumbling down soon enough.

As they were floating down they noticed that the tower was also diminishing. When they got to the ground Nightstar had immediately joined the battle. he saw that robin was getting beat down and pushed back by a bunch of slade-bots, so he choose to help robin.

"Hey how is she?" ask robin while punching another slade-bot in the face/

"She's okay, but she might need medical attention" said nightstar

They had been fighting for 10 minutes after nightstar had joined in, and they were getting nowhere that's when nightstar yelled "TITANS! STAND DOWN!"

As he said that the titans back away from the slade-bots, and a jet black wall of aura came where they had once stood. It moved towards the slade-bots destroying each and everyone it passed.

After every last slade-bot had been defeated, all the titans ran towards raven. When she got to her feet, all the titans had gotten to her side. That's when the aura tower disappeared completely.

Raven had a shocked looked on her face when she saw what was standing where the aura had once been. _Arallan._

"What's the matter raven it seems that you have seen a ghost?" Said Arallan

"What are you doing here?" asked raven with an intimidating voice.

"Well you see I'm here for two reasons, one to help you all out with the battle to come. And two, for my Children" said Arallan

Those words seemed to hang limply in the air as no one chose to speak.

That when robin broke the silence.

"Well we would offer you a place to stay but it was destroyed"

"Oh yes that would have been my fault. Let me fix it" said Arallan

She said the three familiar words that all of the titans knew oh so well.

And right before they're eyes a new tower was built. They had then went inside towards the Comm. Room.

"So now you're gunna explain all this? Right?" asked cyborg.

"I will in due time but for now I wish to sleep for I am exhausted" said Arallan

"Cyborg you show her to her room" ordered robin with a stern voice "me, starfire, and nightstar will get raven in the medical center."

With that they all went their separate ways. In all of the commotion Nightstar and Starfire had chosen to say nothing.

**so that was chapter 9, i know it was a horrible chapter. so yeah just please R&R thanks.**

**-Justin**


	10. Goodbye My Bird

**okay, well this would be chapter 10 finally the damn chapters are getting longer. lol. btw im basing the Nightstar character on me,, so his real name is Justinn Starr. lol okay and yeah this is a chapter you definetly DONT want to miss.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING, FOR IM A LOSER!.**

Chapter 10 - Goodbye My Bird

The titans woke up the next morning to remember the horrid things that had happened the night before. Robin had called an emergency meeting right away in the conference room; all of the titans were present save for Raven who was in the Med Lab getting her wounds treated.

The meeting had gone on for about 2 hours before they finally called Arallan in.

"Arallan, please explain to us why you are here and why you needed Raven" said Robin with a Stern tone.

"alright." Said Arallan empathetically. "It all began with the prophecies of Trigon. You see he was meant to fail at capturing the earth as his own. He isn't the dark lord himself as he and everyone else thinks he is. You see there is an evil greater than him. The creator of all evil, yes he created Trigon and the legacy of the dark princess, but he also created a force. Stronger than Trigon, he created trigon's worst enemy named Star. Trigon was meant to bring the dark princess into this world and Star was meant to bring the Dark Knights into this world. When Trigon found out that he wasn't meant to be the ruler of all evil, he turned on the creator and killed him mercilessly. "

All the titans stared at her in awe, as she continued the story and the tale…

"The dark princess was born and when Trigon came she and the Titans of earth defeated him, sending him back to the dark pit of hell that he came from. Although all that had happened sent into effect another plan of evil, that Trigon had put into motion some time ago. A plan that only the princess, and the Dark knights of Azaroth, could stop from happening. You see the dark knights are really the Star Children; they are called the dark knights because they serve the Dark Princess."

The room was quiet, and then Cyborg chose to speak up "so what does this have to do with us? And what does any of this have to do with you?" he asked her.

"Well you see; you are harboring the Dark princess and the last remaining Dark knight of Azaroth. And as for me well my names is Arallan Starr, the descendant of Star, and mother of the Dark knights or as you know them the Star Children." Said Arallan

What she had just said had shocked them all, but none of them took it as hard as Nightstar did... "Mother?" was all Nightstar could manage... Before he passed out.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxFlash Backxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Firestar… RUN" yelled Waterstar in despair._

"_Night we can't hold them anymore…" yelled Thunderstar._

"_We have to. We can't let them destroy the city…" yelled Firestar._

_With every sladebot that was destroyed, another came in its place. The Star Children were getting beat down, and the sladebots were making their way around the city destroying everything in their path._

"_We can't hold them; we have to make a run for it." Yelled Earthstar, "besides the city is barren"_

"_Okay, okay. Everyone run in different directions and meet back at the north point of the mountain in one hour." Ordered Nightstar._

_After he said that they all ran for their lives in different directions. The next vision that came to mind was the dismantled bodies of his comrades and siblings….._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxEnd Flash Backxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had moved Nightstar to his room, and in the process they had apologized to Arallan for being harsh to her the night before. In the midst of everything Raven had woken up and walked out of the med lab towards the lounge.

"Ughh what happened?" she asked everyone while walking into the room. And then she saw who was sitting there. "What the hell is _she_ doing here?"

"Um Raven, you might want to sit down for this…" said Robin.

It took a total of 2 ½ hours to explain it to her, by the time they were done all she could say was... "Nightstar's your son?"

"You mean Justinn?" asked Arallan in return.

"Um yeah," said Raven Sheepishly

After the two had talked, and Arallan apologized to Raven for almost killing her, and Raven apologized to Arallan for being mean to her. They all sat down in the lounge to do their normal day to day things.

Then Arallan walked up to Raven and asked "Raven may I ask you a question?"

"I guess so." Said Raven in her usual monotone voice.

"Alright, do you have feelings for my son?" asked Arallan.

Raven seemed taken aback by this question, she didn't know what to say, and she hadn't really thought of it lately, at least not since the night that she cried in his arms.

"No I don't, i'm still not over Garfield... I mean Beast boy." Raven Said Sadly.

"Do not lie to me, I know deep down you have feelings for him festering inside, waiting to get out." Said Arallan knowingly.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD" yelled Raven.

"Oh but my dear I'm not in your head. I'm simply stating what I see…" was all she said in return.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Unlike the others Robin choose to stay in his study, to contact Batman. Since it was in 2 days that he would have to return home to Gotham for the final battle against the Joker…

He was deep into thought until a beeping came from him bat communicator.

"Dick is that you?" asked the man at the other end.

"Yes Bruce it is." Robin said in return.

"Okay I have news for you, and I need you to get over here as soon as possible." Bruce said almost in an orderly tone.

"Alright, let me just give the news to the team and then ill pack and get over there" Robin said calmly

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As he made his way towards the lounge where everybody was he thought of what he would say…

"TITANS! ASSEMBLE!" was the first thing he said to get their attention.

"Alright, listen up. I have to return to Gotham for a while. Cyborg will be the team leader until I return." With that he didn't take any questions or anything he just went towards his room to start packing.

Once in his room, he had started packing until a knock came at the door.

"Friend Robin?" came the all too familiar voice that he had come to love.

"Come in Starfire." He said unlocking to door.

"This is so unfortunate that you'll be leaving. But do you know when you will be returning to your home here with us?" asked Starfire with the most adorable look in her eyes.

"Star, I don't know probably months maybe a few years… if I'm not lucky… maybe... _Never_…" said Robin with a monotone voice.

With that last part of the sentence, she broke down crying and flew to his arms. As she wept he just held her there.

"Star... I want you to know, just in case something happens…"

"No robin…."

"No Star I love you." He said it as quick as he could to get it off his chest.

She looked deeply into his eyes and for a moment everything seemed alright.

Then they kissed so deep and passionately. He knew he'd never forget this moment for as long as he lived.

"Star I have to do now..." he said shamefully.

"Goodbye, my bird." Was all she could manage

With that he made his way to the garage and got on his motorcycle and drove off towards Gotham city. He only looked back once to say his goodbyes…..

**well thats my great chapter 10... lol have fun with that... im gunna do chapter 11 soon and just to let you know, some very old characters thaT everyone loves will be entering the book soon ...**

**as all ways R&R**

**-Justin**


	11. Been Way Too Long

**okay well this chapter is completly a transitional chapter. but the long awaited confrontation between the Gotham Knights and the Jokers Jokesters will be coming... and this chapter is solely devoted to robin... as will the next few chapters. i hope you all enjoy... and bert the nomad... dont worry about it.. no offense is taken... and to anyone who wants to add me on msn.. on my profile there should be a link called "E-mail" just click there and it will have my email address so you can add me on msn; and now the moment you have all been waiting for.. the chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO ONE... NOT THE TITANS AND NOT ALFRED AND NOT BRUCE WAYNE OR BATMAN...**

Chapter 11 - Been Way Too Long

He was riding his motorcycle for a good 2 hours before he saw the tall towering buildings of the dark city named Gotham. He pulled over to a service station to get changed out of his costume and back into normal clothes to assume his role as Dick Grayson. He then pressed a button on his motorcycle that turned it into a normal motorcycle instead of his Robin Cycle.

He then rode the cycle into the city slowly so he would attract attention. He knew that Wayne manor was on top of Wayne hill on the other side of the city. But as he passed through the industrial side of town he began to see another company that seemed to be almost as powerful as Wayne corp.

He had decided that since he hadn't eaten since he left the tower, so he stopped at Debs Diner for some early lunch. He sat down at the back table and started looking at the menu.

"What can I get for you?" asked the waitress.

"Umm I think ill get the 12 o'clock special" said Dick Grayson, as he put the menu down.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Mr. Dick Grayson-Wayne, Heir to the Wayne Fortune. Is that all you want Mr. Grayson-Wayne?"

"Yes that's all, and can I get some coffee?" asked Dick Politely.

"Sure thing... Be back in a minute" said the waitress.

A minute later she came back with utensils, a coffee cup, a napkin and a pot of coffee.

"There yah go Hun." Said the waitress, with just a hint of lust in her voice. "now what brings you back here to Gotham? I heard you moved to Jump City"

"Well Bruce, he wanted me to help him out with something down here." Replied Dick

"Alright, well I'll be back in a moment with your food." Said the waitress, as she walked towards the kitchen.

Dick couldn't no help to notice how _good looking_ the waitress was, but all his thoughts turned him back to Starfire, the only star in the sky to him. Truth be told, he missed her, and he wanted her to be with him right at that moment.

When the waitress came with his food, he had decided to ask her a few questions

"So what can you tell me about Gotham?" asked Dick

"Well, yah see Hun. It's owned by two company's. Wayne Corp. and Napier Corp." replied the waitress.

"Well what can you tell me about Napier corp.?" asked robin curiously.

"Well yah see, it's owned by Mr. Napier. But no one ever see's him. And he never goes inside there. It's basically run by his wife. Mrs. Harley Napier. That's about all I know besides the fact that they help the government keep track of all the superheroes." Said the waitress.

"Hmm thanks a lot" said Dick.

"Alright, glad I could be of assistance Hun." Said the waitress as she went off to finish her job else where.

He ate his lunch quickly after that so he could get to the manor. When he had actually finished the meal and paid the bill. He got on his bike and sped down the street towards the road that will bring him to the front of Wayne Manor.

As he drove through the city, he saw many people looking at him. Like they had seen a ghost, but he had expected this. Since he was the eldest adopted son of Mr. Wayne the billionaire one hundred times over, and he had been gone for the past 4 years, it would be expected that they would look twice.

He had ridden the motorcycle through the city in a mater of an hour before he cleared the city limits. In a few minutes he'd be back at home with his family that he had left 4 years ago.

As he pulled into the massive house's drive way he took a small glimpse at the road and wondered if he should turn back but he couldn't not after Batman had told him that the rest of the Gotham Knights didn't even compare to the original Batman and Robin.

He got off the bike and tried to brush all the dirt off his clothes so that he would look nice for his 'father' Bruce and his 'new younger brother' that he supposedly had.

'Knock', 'knock'

Alfred opened the door after the first 2 knocks only to see an older Dick Grayson-Wayne

"Why hello there Master Dick" said Alfred in his polite British accent.

Dick immediately threw himself into Alfred and embraced him in a hug like a child who hadn't seen his father in over a life time.

"Alfred it's been way too long" stated dick.

"Indeed it has, master dick. Indeed it has." Was all Alfred could say.

**well thats that, thanks for reading and as always R&R thank you...**

**-Justinn**


	12. BirdBoy I Will

**well this is it, the introduction to the big Gotham Knights Vs The Jokers Jokesters battle. im excited. how 'bout you???? and yes i know this seems off topic with the whole story, but it has SO MUCH to do with the story that it isnt even funny.**

**k well here goes nothing.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. JUST LIKE EVERYOTHER CHAPTER SAYS**

**dedicated to:**

**Bert the nomad - no im not mad... its fine, i understand that some people get sidetracked, lol i do all the time haha.**

**Mitsuki112 - you've always been there and im glad you enjoy the story.**

**xo-adream-is-awish-ox - you just enjoy my story for the romance. lol you should like this chapter**

**well here we go...**

**3...**

**2...**

**1...**

Chapter 12 - Bird-Boy I Will

Dick Grayson-Wayne, the eldest adopted son of Bruce Wayne the billionaire. Hadn't been in the room for a matter of 30 seconds until he saw 4 familiar faces the faces if his family not including Bruce and Alfred

They were obviously the faces of the other superheroes around Gotham city which Batman and Robin had liberated and brought together to make the Gotham Knights. They included: Barbara Gordon, Dinah Lance, Selina Kyle-Wayne, and Helena Kyle-Wayne. All of which were superheroes although Barbara had no super abilities she was the same as Batman and Robin, a skilled warrior. Dinah and Selina are Meta-Humans. And Helena was a half human, half Meta-human.

They all ran to him to greet their long lost brother.

"Welcome back squirt" yelled Barbara from the couch

"You never did lose that dry sense of humor did you?" Asked Dick sarcastically

"Not in your life time" said Barbara with a large grin

During their little false argument Bruce had walked into the room with Alfred and a boy, little did dick know this boy was someone special to the family.

"So it seems things are back to normal" said Bruce with his wide eye smile.

"Bruce, it's so good to see you again, it's been such a long time" said Dick while embracing Bruce in a father son hug.

"Yes it has Richard, yes it has" said Bruce with a tear in his eye. "I also see that you've got familiar with everyone again"

"Yes I have. It's just so nice seeing everyone again" said Dick.

Everyone felt a tear come to their eye, they had all been there when dick left that one fateful night, and they all knew he left Gotham on bad terms with Bruce. It was just so wonderful to see them together like this again.

In the midst of all the commotion Bruce had forgotten to introduce the boy to Dick.

"Oh Richard I forgot to tell you, this is Tim Drake-Wayne, your new younger half brother" said Bruce

Tim held his hand out waiting for Dick to shake his hand, dick just looked at him with a depressed look. Tim started to frown, but then Dick smiled suddenly and hugged his new younger brother.

"Welcome to the family" was all Dick could say.

Bruce and Alfred both looked at their 'boys' and smiled knowing that they had more important matters at hand….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

they had spent the rest of the day talking with Dick about his adventures in Jump City, and his friends there. When he got on the topic of Starfire, both Helena and Barbara had to start singing "Richie and Kori, sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" that is until Bruce and Selina gave them a glare that could kill the Joker.

After the whole day of relaxing and celebrating Dick's return they had a dinner that looked like it was made for the Royal Family. Even Alfred was seated at the table. For that one moment Dick remembered what it was like to be there with the people who raised him and the people who trained him, for that one moment he was _home. _

After dinner they all returned to their rooms for the night dick of course sat in the study, reading up on things that had happened in the city since he had been gone.

As he was deep in thought Helena walked into the room.

"what are you doing up Helena?" asked Dick sincerely

"well I could ask you the same thing" said Helena playingly.

Out of all the siblings Dick had ever had, two of them stuck out the most. Helena and Mary. When Helena was only 7 years old and Dick was 10, Bruce and Selina had adopted a boy named Jason Todd, who was killed a month later. Dick never liked him because we was violent, and when he took dicks place as robin when dick was sick or injured he'd do things that were unorthodox, and when the joker had killed him Bruce said never again would he adopt another child. And while Dick was with his family in the circus Two-face had killed both his mom and dad, and kidnapped his sister Mary. He hasn't seen her since. And he had just met Tim so he really didn't know if he liked him as a person yet, but he knew he was his brother so he would treat him like one. He always knew he was close with his younger sister Helena and they got along with each other really well.

"well since you're here, might as well ask you what I wanted to ask you now" said Dick quietly

"alright Richie, anything for you." Said Helena in a loving sister voice.

"okay, well in freak accident after the battle between us and the Jokers Jokesters if something happens to me, I want you to tell them, and tell them who you are and what you can do, and then tell them that Robin wanted you to be on the team." Said Dick, with a monotone voice that was usually heard from Raven.

"um alright Dick I promise but I know you'll make it through though, I know it" as she said this to him. She kissed him on the forehead.

"Thanks Helena" said robin smiling, as she started to the door. "oh and Helena, can you give this to Starfire if I don't make it out alive?"

"Alright. Bird-boy I will." Said Helena as she walked off to bed leaving him their in his thoughts.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning everyone was awake except for Tim, Bruce had an early meeting so he wouldn't be back until 9. it was now 8:56 they had all finished breakfast when Bruce came home.

"Dick may I see you inside the bat-cave please?" asked Bruce politely.

"Um, alright Bruce but I don't understand what for?" asked Dick confused.

"I have a few surprises for you….." was all Bruce said with a wide smile.

**okay well thats the storyyy i cant wait for the updates lol i had to stop myself before i revealed to much hahaha**

**k well if you want to add me on MSN or Email here it is: (just take all the spaces out) **

**bubblegum punk pink is hot msn . com**

**oh and here are the ages for everyone: **

**Batman (Bruce Wayne) - 34**

**Batgirl (Barbara Gordon) - 17**

**Catwoman (Selina Kyle-Wayne) - 32**

**Tim Drake-Wayne - 13**

**The Black Canary (Dinah Lance) - 21**

**The Huntress (Helena Kyle-Wayne) - 14**

**alright well thanks for reading and as always R&R**

**-Justin**


	13. A Kiss To Remember

**sorry about making you all wait, but here it is, the long awaited chapter 13, i hope you all enjoy it.**

**lol**

**Disclaimer: stop asking, jesus i dont own anything from DC if i did, i would be way wicked famous. lol.**

* * *

Chapter 13 - A Kiss To Remember

Somewhere in Jump City……

_Standing in an abandoned warehouse was a lone man with a mask._

_"Slade is your team ready?" asked a mysterious voice in anger._

_"Mistress, I have contacted the rest of them, we are able to strike tonight when the time is right. Just like we planned" Slade replied._

_"Good, good. I don't want any screw ups Slade. Remember were playing not only for world domination. But the universe as well." The Mistress said sternly._

_"Don't worry Mistress, one we take the Bat and his knights out, nothing will be able to stop you from being the ruler of this world." Slade said cockily_

_"Don't be to sure, my faithful general. Just make sure that you and the other 10 are ready to destroy the Bat and the Bird, the rest of the Gotham knights mean nothing to me." The Mistress stated this like it was the law; to her it was the law._

_"Just make sure Robin flies home to Gotham and ill do the rest." Said Slade, as he walked out of the warehouse._

* * *

Mean while in the Batcave in Gotham city, Batman was explaining the plan of action to the rest of his team. 

"Alright everyone calm down. I've been monitoring the Jokers activities and it seems that he hasn't been in contact with his Jokesters lately" said Batman plainly.

"So what's our course of action Batsy?" asked Catwoman playfully.

"Well by tonight I'll know more by tonight, but as of now. I want everyone else to stay hidden while I, Batgirl, and Robin go in." he commanded.

"What about me?" asked Tim.

"You are staying here son." Said Batman

"But dad, you know I can do this!" Tim fought back

"I know you can, but this fight is going to be dangerous" said Batman with a cool voice

"Alright..." was all Tim could manage in his rage as he left the room in a fury.

* * *

_Back somewhere in Jump city…._

_"Mistress… I'm ready to go, I only need your permission and the other 11 will be ready." Slade said._

_"Good, just remember the plan" said the Mistress with a stern voice._

_"Yes, yes, yes. Make sure the Bat stays alive, but the others I can do what I want to them" Slade said sarcastically._

_"Yes, and when your done that, ill have the Teen Titans waiting for you at Pier 16" said the Mistress_

_"Alright, Well I'm gathering the rest of the team then were off to go kill some Freaks in Tights" Slade said with a hint of happiness, "and are you sure Robin is there?" he asked at the last minute._

_"I'm sure he left yesterday for Gotham, and he left Cyborg in charge." Was the last thing the Mistress said before she left Slades mind._

_Slade knew that he had to assemble the team and get them to the Gotham Chemical waste plant before midnight tonight. Now that could be a problem, but he also knew that these 'associates' of his would never miss a chance to beat the Bat._

* * *

Mean while at the Titans Tower Starfire had secluded herself to her room. Raven was on the roof talking with Nightstar. Arallan was doing some magic in her room and told everyone not to disturb her. And Cyborg had been watching the news report. 

_"The amount of heroes that have shown up in Gotham city is numerous Jim"_ said the reporter on Main Street in Gotham._ "You see we have reports on saying that the 'Black Canary' and 'Catwoman' are back from Relleén City in their liberation of the slaves. And 'The Huntress' and 'Batgirl' are back from Blüdhaven in their effort to clean up that useless wasteland of a city and they're….. Jim this just in we've heard reports that 'Robin' has returned from Jump City as well. Jim if you ask me, I'd say these Heroes are returning home for some big fight, I think the bat is calling his kin back to the nest. Well this is reporter Lois Lane, until next time back to you Jim"_ then the TV trailed back to the man named Jim and he went on about some fire at Wayne Enterprises.

Cyborg sat their for a minute thinking on what Lois Lane had just said, was it true? Was their really going to be a war in Gotham, and would Robin come out alive?

* * *

Back at the roof of the tower Raven and Nightstar were talking to each other, as they usually had; they had also become very close in the past few days. 

Nightstar let out a sigh as he was thinking to him self about something. While he did this Raven looked at him expectantly.

"Raven?"

"Yes Nightstar?"

"What is your 'real' name?" he had asked it very suddenly and she was shocked.

"Well here's a deal, how bout ill tell you but you have to tell me yours" she shot back.

"Deal" he said quickly

"Alright well umm, my names ummm, Rachel Roth" she said timidly.

"That's a very cute name" he replied "just like you"

She looked at him in shock of what he just said, all he did was smile at her with a smirk that could melt stone.

"Mines Justinn Star" he said sheepishly.

"That's sexy" she said with a smirk as the window below them began to crack due to her emotions.

"Re… rea…" he kept trying to pronounce her name but then it was too late, their lips had met, in a kiss that they would remember for the rest of their lives. Then it happened, the window shattered and fell to the rocks below the tower. They could hear the rest of the titans on the floor below them scattering about trying to fix the window and figure out who broke it.

Just as Raven was about to get up and go to her room, feeling a bit embarrassed. Nightstar grabbed her arm.

"No… don't go Raven." He said sweetly, calming her down. "I need to tell you something, Raven, I like you. A lot, and I don't want to be 'just friends' I want to be more!" he said it so fast that she started crying, and she fell into his arms.

All she could say was "me too Justinn, me too"

* * *

Back in Gotham at the Chemical Waste plant, stood the Joker and Batman Eyeing each other, 

"So Batsy, came alone? Big mistake…" said the Joker with a Bide wide smile….

As he said that Batman saw figures come out of the dark besides the Joke, he immediately recognized all of them to be: Deathstroke, Two-Face, Blackfire, Red X, Mister Freeze, Terra, Killer Frost, Parasite, Scarecrow, and Killer Croc.

"Time to die, Batman" Said Deathstroke laughing maniacally.

"Don't worry _Slade_, the Knights wouldn't dare miss a chance to kick your sorry ass" said a voice from behind Batman, as six more figures stepped out of the shadows on Batman's side. Batman couldn't help but smirk at the looks on the Villains faces…...

* * *

**ooooo a clif hangerrrr... eeeek, what will happen next? and who are those 6 people behind Batman? and who is the Mistress?**

**please R&R and ill love you forever...**

**-Justin star.**


	14. Off The Team

**well heres chapter 14 alrightm and well i have changed my name from 'The-Writting-Writter" to "The-XCORE-Writer" so yeah. i hope you enjoy this as much as i did writing it**

* * *

Chapter 14 - Off The Team

Back on the roof of the tower, Raven sat in Nightstars arms. She leaned up and kissed him on the lips. That's when he held her tighter and asked one simple question.

"Miss Rachael Roth would you like to be my girlfriend?" he asked innocently.

"Nothing and I mean nothing would make me happier." Was all she could reply with. Then they heard snickers coming from behind them and they turned to see, Starfire and Cyborg standing in the roof access door way. That's when Raven Whispered an incantation and teleported them to her room. On top of her bed…. Where she invited him to stay for the night…

* * *

At Gotham's Chemical Plant the villains watched in horror as coming out of the shadows besides Batman were none other than: Batgirl and Robin.

"So fellows let me introduce my Team called the Gotham Knights. Here is Robin as you all know" he said pointing to the boy to the left of him "and this nice young lady is Batgirl" he said pointing to the girl on the right of him.

"And I'm the Black Canary" said the blonde female next to Robin.

"Meowww… the cat is here" said Catwoman next to Batgirl.

"The Night is my ally, and with it ill spread my wings; I'm Nightwing" said Nightwing next to the Black Canary.

"I'll hunt you into the night, i'm the Huntress" yelled the Huntress Furiously.

Deathstroke (A/N he is really Slade) just stood their and smiled.

"This should be easy" said Deathstroke "Villains GET THEM; AND REMEMBER THE PLAN"

Just as he shouted that the Black Canary (A/N i'm going to call her BC) used her metahuman abilities; the Canary Cry. As she did that the villains looked up and; the cry only effected; Two-Face, Red X, Mister Freeze, Terra, Killer Frost, and Parasite.

The rest went on to battle the Gotham Knights Deathstroke took straight towards Robin, just like the Mistress said he could. The Joker Went towards Batman. Blackfire took on Catwoman and The Huntress by herself knowing full well that she could handle herself. Killer Croc went after Nightwing, and Scarecrow went after Batgirl.

The canary cry lasted a really long time and those already under its effect began to collapse under the strain to their ears and loss of blood to their brains. And Deathstroke took note to this, and with one swift move of his Bo-staff he knocked out Robin's legs and Robin fell helplessly to the floor.

"Now my dear Robin, I've had quite enough of that black Canary. Time to puncture her Singing voice." Was all Robin could hear from Deathstroke.

That is until he saw what he meant. Deathstroke had pulled a revolver from his boot, and aimed it at Black Canary's neck. He pulled the trigger. 'BANG' and the Canary cry stopped. Dinah Lance A.K.A. The Black Canary lied motionless on the floor with a pool of blood around her.

The villains that were under the canary cry had already passed out unconscious, and those villains still up witnessed along with all the heroes what Deathstroke was capable of.

Robin got up in a fury and ran towards Deathstroke in hopes of catching him off guard. He was so wrong he didn't even see what happened next. Deathstroke turned around and threw one of his knifes right at Robins chest. It hit him dead square in the heart. He fell to the floor and started bleeding to death.

Deathstroke then reached his comm. Unit and called his Slade-Bots over to pick up the fallen villains. When they were cleared out he went over to Catwoman, and started to spar with her.

"You killed my best friend and my Son, you will _pay_" she spit those words at him like they were her last.

Truth be told they were. For he pulled his Bo-staff out and pressed a button on it, the end opened up revealing to be a Spear. He threw it at her. She went to jump with her Cat-like reflexes but it was too late, it went through her abdomen pinning her to the wall.

"Villains fall out!" Deathstroke yelled as he through 5 smoke bombs at the heroes. Batman looked around and went to Catwomans aid. Batgirl went to BC's aid, and The Huntress went to Robin's aid. Nightwing went after Slade.

When Batman got to Catwoman he knew she was dead. He cried silently knowing he just lost the love of his life again. After he unpinned her and put her in the Bat-Copter he

The Huntress got to Robins side just before he died…

"Helena…. Please, its not your fault. Don't blame your self, just remember what I told you" he said in between coughs of blood.

"Rob, don't talk, save your energy, we can help you, you will be fine" said the Huntress In between the sobs of tears.

"Listen Helena you're my sister, and I love you, but im not afraid of death, I just hope you stop them before they do what their planning on doing." Said Robin with his last breath.

"I love you to Rob" was all the Huntress could murmur.

* * *

Back at the cave they had found out that the villains had lead a strike team against the manor and had killed Tim and Hurt Alfred in the process. Bruce was feeling so much worse. And now he had lost 4 people in his family of 6 that he loved to death; first he lost his second oldest son Jason Todd, then he lost his youngest child and youngest son Tim Drake, then he lost his one true love Selina Kyle-Wayne. Then he lost his oldest child and oldest son Richard Grayson-Wayne. He was definitely in a bad mood, and most of the remaining team had either left or gone home.

Helena A.K.A. The Huntress had disappeared. Nightwing had also disappeared. But Bruce had been sure that he left for Blüdhaven in search of Deathstroke and any hint of what was going down.

Alfred could hear yelling coming from the Bat-Cave and instantly knew it was coming from Bruce and Barbara.

"Don't you walk away from me!" yelled Bruce "if you walk out that door then your FIRED! OFF THE TEAM!"

"FINE, THEN MAYBE YOU'D SEE THAT YOU NOT ONLY LOST SELINA, DICK, JASON, AND TIM. BUT ME, HELENA, AND DINAH" yelled Barbara Furiously "CANT YOU FRICKEN SEE THAT YOUR PUSING EVERYONE AWAY"

"That's it young lady! You're fired, off the team. Pack your stuff and go" was all Bruce could say.

"Fine then Bruce, Good bye!" said Barbara as she ran off to her room.

In a matter of 5 minutes she was packed. She had Alfred drive her to the airport so she could go to New York to see an old friend.

As she got out of the car she kissed Alfred on the cheek and told him that she would miss him.

"Bye Alfred thanks for everything. I love you, you amazing old prune" said Barbara trying to be cheery about everything.

"Good bye miss Barbara. I love you too" said Alfred in his thick British accent as he kissed her cheek.

As she ran off to board the plane he sat their thinking to himself, about all the people he would claim are his grandchildren or children. As he thought he felt silent tears come down his face.

* * *

Outside of the tower, stood a female that could rival Batman in costumes, she walked towards the door and knocked on it. Raven answered it.

"Uhh, can I help you?" asked Raven in her usual monotone voice (A/N yes that same monotone voice we all love!)

"Uh, you must be Raven, actually you can. I was sent here by umm……" said the Huntress

"By who?" asked Raven sarcastically

"By uhhh"

"By who?" asked Raven a little more aggravated

"Can I just come in and talk to the whole team? Please?" asked the Huntress/

"Fine, but don't try anything!" warned Raven.

* * *

Once they were in the living room, everyone was gathered there, including Arallan. The Huntress looked around at those she was going to be working with and stopped at Arallan, and eyed her nervously.

"So are you going to explain yourself? Asked Raven getting angrier by the moment.

"Um alright, well first off, my name is The Huntress, I served with Batman and Robin, on the Gotham Knights" said the Huntress nervously. "Im a Metahuman, I have the same abilities as my mother. I was also sent here by Robin, to take his place on the team, but not to be the leader"

"Oooooooo" squealed Starfire "so you know my Robin? Is he alright?"

"Well yes and no" she said cautiously.

"What? What do you mean?" asked the whole team.

"He's dead." Said the Huntress with tears coming down her face

"What do you mean? That's not possible?" said Starfire with tears coming down her face.

"I was their with him when he died. He told me to give this to you" said the Huntress as she handed Starfire a white piece of paper.

"I think you killed him" said Raven Sourly.

"Why would I kill him?"

"Well I don't know all the facts point towards you, you show up unannounced, tell us our leaders dead, and also say you were there when he died. Add it up sister" said Cyborg

"WHY WOULD I DO SUCH A THING TO MY OLDER BROTHER!" yelled the Huntress.

Both Cyborg and Raven looked at her sheepishly and realized they were in the wrong.

"Um could you forgive us? We didn't know" asked Cyborg.

"Uuhhhh yeah can you?" asked Raven

"I wouldn't ever not forgive you!" said the huntress with a smile.

Starfire had left during the fight and went to her room. And everyone didn't notice until about a minute after.

"well you can have the guest room" said Cyborg as he brought her there.

"thanks, for everything" said the Huntress, as she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Then she retired to her room. Leaving him stunned.

* * *

Starfire had opened the note and began to read it to her self.

_Dear Star_

_I guess if you're reading this then I had been killed._

_Don't worry star, ill always be there for you._

_No matter what!_

_I will always love you_

_I don't want to let go of you, but you have to let go of me._

_Every night I spend without you is like a knife held to my throat._

_Your eyes are the only stars I want to see._

_Your lips are the only air I want to breathe._

_Starfire one day ill come back, and don't worry _

_I wont ever forget you._

_Ill be home to you soon, bye beautiful_

_Love,_

_Richard 'Robin' Grayson-Wayne _

* * *

**well thats chapter 14 will you please Review thanks.**

**-Justin**


	15. Spoiler

**well chapter 15 is here and it seems like people are likeing where im going with this story. lol. i thank all my loyal Reviewers for sticking with this story ahaha... and yeah i know that not many people read these Authors notes. lol**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing cause i dont own CD comics.**

Chapter 15 - Spoiler

The next day when the titans awoke, they were all eating breakfast in the lounge save for Starfire when the news came one.

_"here I am standing at the funeral for the remaining Wayne family, as you can see today Selina Wayne, Tim Drake-Wayne, and Richard Grayson-Wayne are all getting buried, after the Wayne manor was broken into and things got out of hand, 4 deaths and one missing person. Mr. Wayne would appreciate any information on his Daughter Helena Wayne, if you have any call this number. This is reporter Lois Lane, Back to you Jim"_ said the reporter named Lois Lane.

"Why that back stabbing bastard of a _father_" said Helena with disgust.

"Why would he do that?" asked Raven with a sad look.

Little did they know right when the news cast started, Starfire had walked into the room and once it was over, she was in tears staring in shock at the screen in what had happened, that's when suddenly she ran off in tears towards her room.

"I'll go after her" said Raven Volunteering.

* * *

At Starfire's door Raven had been trying to get her to come out, but there was no success, so she gave up and headed back to the briefing room.

At the table sat: Cyborg, Nightstar, The Huntress, and Arallan, and then 2 other empty spots besides her own.

"I think were going to need another Member" said Raven with a monotone voice. "She's probably going to be locked in their for a while"

"I agree" stated Cyborg, and Nightstar.

The Huntress just looked at them, inside she knew that Richard 'Robin' Grayson-Wayne didn't want her to come here and be apart of a team he built and let it fall to pieces..

"I might know someone" said The Huntress "she would be fit for the job, she worked with me and Dick on countless occasions"

This specific sentence made Arallan look up from her senseless stupor.

"Really what is her name?" asked Arallan.

"Her civilian name is Stephanie Brown but her hero name is Spoiler." Said the Huntress, "she retired from crime fighting ever since my father fired her, but I know shed join us to know it would be in Dick's memory"

* * *

Over three days had past since the meeting and the Titans ended up seeing less and less of Arallan and Starfire. They had yet to hear from Spoiler, but Huntress knew that she would hear from her soon.

In a matter of days Jump City was getting worse, and the titans really needed another member.

* * *

On the fourth day, Cyborg, Raven, Nightstar, and The Huntress were fighting against Scarecrow, which was odd seeing him here in Jump City since he usually is in Gotham.

"Ahahaha, Teen Titans? You're cocky enough to call your self Titans? That's a laugh" said Scarecrow.

"Your gunna regret talking dirty to us" said Cyborg as he shot a plasma blast right through Scarecrow's chest.

"Ugghhhh, no your gunna regret that!" said the Scarecrow as he through a Silver metallic ball at Raven and Cyborg's feet.

As it exploded gas came out. At first everything was alright, and then Raven and Cyborg started to freak out about seeing things. That's when out of no where a Circle Disk came flying out and hit Scarecrows hat off.

"Sorry I'm late Huntress, I had to avoid the Riddler for a while." Said Spoiler.

"It's alright girl, I'm just glad you're here now." Said the Huntress

"Sorry to interrupt your family reunion, but we have to get rid of this Guy." screamed Nightstar from the Sky. "Azaroth, Mellchoir, Firnathé" as a black portal opened up behind the Scarecrow before Nightstar could grab him and hold him in place, the Huntress kicked him in the chest as he went flying into the portal.

They went to see where he disappeared to. But all that was left was a white dust.

"Alright get a sample of this dust Nightstar, me and Spoiler will bring these two back to the tower." Commanded the Huntress.

* * *

At the tower, Raven and Cyborg were in the med-lab while Nightstar and the Huntress, and Spoiler talked about what was going on and showed the Spoiler her room, and gave her a communicator.

An hour later after everyone was settled down, Nightstar realized something, 'where was Arallan through all of this?' then he realized something, she ditched him again, like he know she would at one point. He didn't think it would happen so soon.

Now what were he and the rest of the titans to do?

* * *

**omg, omg, omg im going to have to reveal some key parts soon... and will anyone like to take some guesses on where im going with this story and who the Mistress is? lol, i seriously started construction on the Sequel to this book called "Teen Titans 2: Stars And Wings" it will take place 4 years AFTER the LAST chapter... so yeah look out for that great book soonish... **

**flames and compliments accepted!**

**-Justin Starr**


	16. I Don't Know Star

**hey everyone, im sorry to say that this chapter is EXTREMLY short. but it will fill you all in on what sortof the villains plan is, if you havent sortof guessed, the mistress is goiing for universe control, but starting off at earth because, earth has one of the strongest armies ever, and it isnt the military, its the heroes. so yeah. but this is a crucial chapter so please read and enjoy!**

**and with other news i started a new fan fic last night called "Star Wars 1: Dying Breed" so if you like that kind of stuff, read the prologue and tell me what you think, remember i accept all reveiws, flames and all!**

**alright on to the boreing stuff...**

**DISCLAIMER: i own nothing, although i could possibly own the idea of this story...**

* * *

Chapter 16 - I Don't Know Star...

* * *

"Mistress, what are you doing here so soon?" said Slade as he walked towards the door to greet the Mistress.

"I'm here because it is time to destroy the Titans. Slade" said the Mistress.

"But what about that Nightstar? He will surely realize that his siblings are alive!" said Mister Freeze

"Ah, that is why they are in your Cyro Chambers, you see as long as they are on the brink of death we are fine." The Mistress replied with a grin.

"I don't understand" said Terra "what's your plan? Please tell us, because I'm pretty sure the rest of us would like to know what you and Slade have planned"

"Alright ill tell you" said the Mistress "you see, the star children are kept alive by their powers, and you see, the prophecy states that the four younger ones will die, by giving their powers to the eldest child, whom in turn he will save the universe. I have the four younger star children frozen in a comatose state in Mister Freezes Cyro chambers, if I get Nightstar close enough, he will intercept their powers and they will die, then I'll use his lover against him, and he will HAVE to give me all the star children's powers without realizing he will be his own demise. Its fool proof"

"Wow that's an amazing plan" said Blackfire, "but your forgetting something, what about the titans?"

"Well" the Mistress began, "you all will distract them, and catching a few, you see. I know for a fact what the titans will do, and who they will call in for their final battle, and when the time comes, you will destroy all except the original titans and Nightstar, do you understand?"

"Yes Milady" said the entire villain team in union

"Good, now come close so we can go over the plan, and have Slade tell the titans where to meet us."

* * *

Back at the tower all the titans were gathered in the conference room, on telecommunications screen it held connection with the Titans East, and the Original, not that it was hard to get in contact with the original since one of them was on the titans East.

"So you will all help us out?" asked Cyborg.

"Hey Sparky, we'd never leave titans hanging" said Bumble Bee confidently. **(A/N I'm calling her Bee from now on.)**

"Alright that's great titans east and west is ready to defeat some baddies in the names of BEASTBOY and ROBIN" yelled Speedy.

"And don't you all worry, the original titans are behind you!" yelled Wonder Girl.

"I thank you all friends deeply for helping us out" said a timidly sad voice that with no doubt belonged to Starfire.

"Alright ya'll, well be there tomorrow morning" said Bee, "Titans east out!"

And with that last sentence the titans east save for Speedy went off line.

"Alright well we are behind you and I guess it truly is time for the original titans to meet up again" said Kid Flash.

"well be there tomorrow morning as well" said Wonder Girl, taking charge of her two members of the Original titans, Kid Flash, and Speedy **(A/N. Speedy is on Titans East, but he was also an original titan, when the 'new' titans were formed, he was asked to be second in command on the titans east)** since they were usually both bickering.

"That's good because Slade just messaged us, he said tomorrow after noon, Titans. VS. Destructive Justice, at the waste plant downtown." Said Raven in her saddened voice.

"Alright well, well talk to you later then" said Kid Flash. As the screen went blank signaling that they had gone offline.

"What are we going to do?" asked Starfire with tears coming down her face.

"I don't know star, I don't know" said Cyborg.

* * *

**as always id like to thank you all for giving me around 10 minutes of your life, by reading my story, its always a pleasure writing for you all. **

**R&R please???**

**-Justin STar**


	17. The Prophecy Unfolds

**hey everyone! alright well this is a VERY important chapter and you must read it or else you will never ever understand any of the later chapters. man i havent been getting verymany reviews lately but i get alot of hits so umm, please if you read this can you please please please leave a reveiw for each chapter you read, even if its 1 - 3 words i dont care i like to know what everyone thinks.! thanks.**

**i also started a new book thats going slow if you could read it and review that would be greatly appreciated. its called: "Star Wars 1: Dying Breed." thanks!**

**Disclaimer: if i owned Teen titans id get more reveiws wouldnt i? so stop asking me if i own them cause i dont!**

* * *

Chapter 17 - The Prophecy Unfolds.

* * *

It was one in the morning, and she was deep in thought knowing she wasn't going to get any sleep that night, since she knew that tomorrow could be the end of the titans and her love for Nightstar…..

Lately she had been thinking more and more about what Arallan had said to her. About the prophecy, and what it had to do with Nightstar and her, what if this prophecy was bad? What if it would kill him, she just **had** to know. And she wouldn't be able to sleep until she knew what to expect….

* * *

Meanwhile in the comm. room of the tower Cyborg sat typing mercilessly at the computer trying to find out who exactly was on this team called Destructive Justice. He was also hoping to find this out soon, so he knew exactly what to expect tomorrow...

* * *

Raven reached the one place she knew that would have the answers to he questions… the Jump City Museum of Mythology. She quickly turned into her 'soul' self **(A/N for those of you who don't know her soul self is a way of teleportation and transportation and it's in the shape of a Raven, lol how convenient) **and entered the building. 

She quickly made her way through the large building towards the "Gods" section of the Museum. As she entered the room, she looked around franticly for something, and then she spotted it. A pure gold book that almost looked heavenly on the front it had the lighting bold of Zeus. And on the back it had the symbol of Trigon. this scared her, knowing that her father could even be considered a god after what he tried to do.

As she flipped through the book, she looked for something that indicated the Prophecy of the Star Children. Then she found it, a chapter dedicated to the family of Star…..

_Starillium the Last Son of Zeus, and the Ruler of Earth, the Kind and Forgiving. The prophecy starts with Starillium being born the last son of Zeus, but he was born before earth was created and before the humans were….._

Then she started reading what came in the pages after….

_Zeus had let each god create a planet they could rule, and each did, when it came for the last god and last son of Zeus to create a planet, it took him seven days. He made everything in his image, he made everything perfect. When his 'Friend' Trigon saw this and found out that Starillium was showing kindness to those under him, he got angered, and jealous that humans would be kind back to him. When he asked "why show kindness?" Starillium said in return "show kindness, and get kindness" and this was the all out beginning of the war between Starillium and Trigon. Because Trigon felt that Starillium wasn't fit to rule the planet earth. _

_After an ages long war between Trigon and Starillium, Trigon got onto earth and start causing havoc and killing the humans. Starillium did not approve, and he also did not approve of killing innocents. So he cursed Trigon, so that if Trigon came anywhere near earth he would be rendered powerless and a mortal for all eternity._

_The Star Children Prophecy:_

_Trigon then said that one day he would rise into power over Zeus and the rest of the gods, and that no one would be able to stop him and they would all bow to him. Starillium only said in return that "six children of Star will defeat you and in the end only two will stand for the others will devote themselves to the light and darkness, for they are the six star children, Night, Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder, and Light. And they will defeat any who try to take over the galaxy._

_The six elements of Star:_

_Night – the eldest son of star, controls all dark energies, is an empath. _

_Fire – the second eldest son of Star, controls all Fire energies, in an empath. _

_Water – eldest daughter of Star, Controls all water energies, is an empath._

_Earth – third eldest son of star, controls all plants and living things energies, is an empath._

_Thunder – youngest son of Star, controls all weather energies, is an empath._

_Light – youngest daughter of star, controls all light energies, is an empath._

_It was said that Night and Light would be the last survivors of Star, because their other siblings would devote their powers to them, which would end their lives. But would make Night and Light Stronger and able to defeat the enemy at the time._

_The Nightstar Prophecy: _

_One time Trigon said to Starillium that his Gem would open a porthole for him to come to earth and take over it. Starillium then said that the eldest son of Star would marry his gem forever sealing the porthole to earth for Trigon, which would also kill Trigon._

_The one curse that Trigon had put on all the Star Children is that, without their powers they would die, and so in the first prophecy the four middle star children must die to save the rest of the universe._

As she finally realized what Arallan had meant when she was talking about the Prophecy, she had finally realized what the "Destructive Justice" were doing, they are clearing a way to get to Nightstar, so they can bring Trigon here, But what about Lightstar? And how come Nightstar didn't ever mention her? So many questions that is still unanswered. Just then the alarm went off. As she tried to sense out what happened she sensed _Terra_ in the building, looking for the book of the gods with no doubt.

She then went into her 'Soul' self with the book and headed towards the Tower to find Cyborg.

* * *

As soon as she entered her room she put the book on her shelf then headed to the Comm. Room. 

"Cyborg!"

"Raven!"

"I have something to tell you" they both said at the same time.

"Alright you first Cy," said Raven.

"Alright, Rea. I know who the Destructive Justice are. Except their new member who has yet to show himself." Said Cyborg

"Well, who are they?" asked Raven impatiently.

"Well theirs 12 members, ones unknown and they all are ruled by the one called the Mistress. The rest of the members are; Deathstroke, The Joker, Two-Face, Blackfire, Red X, Mister Freeze, Terra, Killer Frost, Parasite, Scarecrow, Killer Croc" explained Cyborg.

"Alright, so do we have any chance of beating them all?" asked Raven with a hint of worry in her voice.

"We do have a chance, because I have a plan" said Cyborg with a toothy grin, "now what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Come with me" said Raven as they went towards her room to get the Book of the Gods.

* * *

**alright thanks to all you for reading! i hoped you enjoyed it cause i did! and pplease if you have questions about the book, feel free to privet message them to me and ill answer them all at the very very very last chapter!**

**-JUstin **

**now hit reveiw, and start typing...**


	18. Click

**alright well first and foremost id like to thank calabazas for his most colourful comment. it made me smile, i love that. ahaha. and yeah well its coming down to the last few chapters i dont know how many, but it will be coming down to them! i hope you enjoy this one, it has some more long awaited Nightstar, and Raven fluff, along with some Starfire and Robin fluff. hope you enjoy it as much as i did righting it! **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT! YEAHHHH? I DUNNO/.**

* * *

Chapter 18 - 'Click'

* * *

The next day…..

None of the titans slept that night, Spoiler had stayed up the entire night meditating on the up-coming battle that would take place very soon. The Huntress dealt with her insomnia a different way, by spending the entire night training in the training room. Starfire had sat in silence the entire night. And Cyborg and Raven had taken the information they had gathered and were working out a plan for that up-coming battle. Nightstar had spent the entire night getting in touch with his emotions.

What they didn't know was that the other two Titans teams were dealing with the same problems. Titans East had decided that night that they would start on their way towards the Titans West tower in Jump City. The Original Titans had only been an hour away so they decided that they could get to Jump City in enough Time in the morning.

* * *

Starfire and Spoiler had been in the common room making breakfast for the Titans and the seven other Titans that would be arriving. Cyborg and Nightstar had set up a huge table for all the Titans to sit and eat breakfast. And then later go through their plan of action for their last stand.

* * *

Barbara Gordon had been in New York City for a matter of five days, and she had met up with her friend Cindy Reynolds **(A/N she is a real character, she is also a super hero)** who was a vigilante called "Gypsy". They lived a total of 8 blocks away, and they planned on being a team in the new city to stop crime.

She had woken up at exactly 6:00 am to go to her new job as a police officer, like her uncle in Gotham City. She had taken her warm shower to wash her body from the sleep it had been in. after she had done the duties of the early morning she stepped out of the shower and started to dry he body off, until she heard a 'click' but by the time her instincts had kicked in it was too late….

* * *

It had taken a matter of 15 minutes to assemble all the Titans that ever existed down for breakfast, which by when I say they ate fast, they ate fast. As soon as they were done they all helped Starfire with the washing and cleaning up. All accept the Huntress who had to take a call.

When she had reentered the room, she had tears coming from her eyes. Every single Titan stopped and stared. That is until Starfire had broken the silence.

"Friend Huntress, what is the matter?" she asked sincerely.

"Batgirl… Barbara... She was shot in the back…. The bullet lodged into her back… she's dead…" said the Huntress, as she broke into tears again.

"No. that can't be" said Wonder Girl, "it just can't"

"Who did this?" said Raven in a worried tone.

"The Joker did…." the Huntress said.

The spoiler just stood their in shock, with not having anything to say she stood up and looked at everyone.

"This is it everyone! This is personal; the Destructive Justice has taken so much from us. Its time we show them that we aren't going to give into them so soon. Its time to show them that the Teen Titans aren't immature teenagers but well trained crime stoppers" said Nightstar breaking the silence.

After he had given his speech he knew that everyone of them believed what he said and that what he said was true, they weren't going to give up yet.

"alright everyone, here's the plan we will all just hang around the tower for the morning and at noon everyone come here and we'll get on with plan of action; from their we will go meet them at the chemical yard" ordered Cyborg.

After Cyborg had said that; all the titans went their on respective ways…..

* * *

Starfire had gone to her own room, to escape everyone else and just melt into her thoughts…

"Robin…" she said hoarsely "Robin I need you… I love you… I hope I get to kill Deathstroke myself for what he did to you, I swear I wont stop until his body is lying lifeless at my feet" then she trailed off into sleep.

* * *

Raven had stormed off to her room; and locked the door not allowing anyone entrance. Nightstar had known this since he had been following her. Once he got to her door and found it locked like he knew it would be, he knocked a couple of times. No answer. So he just opened a portal straight into her room.

"Rachael, are you alright?" he asked sweetly to his girlfriend.

"No Justinn, I'm not alright, another one of us was taken down, and now I'm afraid" said Raven with tears in her eyes.

"Don't be afraid, we will get through this, we will succeed in destroying them!" said Nightstar half believing his own words.

"That's not it" said Raven hoarsely

"What is it then? Tell me I want to help you!" said Nightstar.

"It's the fact that I could lose you Justinn, I couldn't deal with that, Justinn I love you. I've never had someone who understood me like you do, and now I could lose you. I don't know what I would do if that happened." Said Raven now fully in tears.

All he did was walk to her, and pick her up. Then he held her rubbing her cheek. He took his right hand and cupped her chin and slightly lifted it to face him and said in the sweetest voice ever…

"Listen Rachael I can't promise that something won't happen, but I swear to you that as long as I'm alive my number one goal will be to keep you safe and happy."

As he said that they both just sat their, enjoying each others company until they drifted to sleep.

* * *

Later that day at noon, all the Titans had come back and gathered in the Common room to go over the plan. It took them a total of 23 minutes to get it straight then with only half an hour to spare, Cyborg had them all assemble in the Garage where he would give one final speech.

"Alright Titans, we are no longer doing this for ourselves we are doing this for the past titans and all the people in the world, we are doing what is right, I'll admit it, this may be our last battle, but if it is, then let it be our finest. For now ill only say this once. Titans keep and eye one each other and help each other out. And try to come back in once piece" as he said that a tear came to everyone's eyes "alright everyone. TITANS! GO!"

With that they all jumped into their respected vehicles and sped off towards what would be one of their finest battles ever……

* * *

**dont shoot me for killing Batgirl, i had to i swear, but in the end it will all work out dont worry. **

**so yeah how did you like that? please tell me. and if you havent commented any earlier chapters could you please do so? thanks and please send any questions you have through my privet messages? thanks! R&R please.**

**-Justin**

**NOW HIT THE REVIEW BUTTON AND LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	19. Go Titans!

**alright so, fanfic wasnt letting me update, and so i had to export chapter 18 and re-write all of chapter 19 in it... it was agrivating. ughh,,, so yeah the book has EXACTLY 2 chapters left and yeah the questions chapter isnt incluided so if i counted that it would be 3 total chapters and they are as followed:**

**Chapter 20: Watch The World**

**Chapter 21: Epilogue**

**Chapter 23: Questions And Answers**

**i might put a teaser as chapter 24 to leave you guys wondering and wanting a Sequel... lol... so yeah on to what we do best...**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING NOW MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

Chapter 19 - Go Titans!

* * *

It took them about 20 minutes to get to the waste plant, the Teen Titans rode in their own respective T-car, while the Titans East and Original Titans rode in their own. The drive their had been a silent one, Cyborg drove silently, Starfire looked out the passenger side window deep in thought, the Huntress Rode on her motorcycle, spoiler was deep in meditation, and Nightstar and Raven held each others hands all the way their.

* * *

"We're here!" yelled Cyborg from the driver's seat.

"Well what do we do now friend Cyborg?" Asked Starfire, with the hint of fear in her voice.

"We wait" said Spoiler plainly.

"Alright, that's a good idea and all but let's go group up with the other Titans" said Nightstar.

As they got out of the car, they walked towards the other two groups of Titans, who had the same amount of worry in them.

"So how exactly are we going to do this?" asked Speedy

"Well I was thinking Titans East on the left and Original Titans on the right and well take the middle?" Said Cyborg.

"Well that sounds good to me because it won't really matter what you do… we will destroy you all any way" said the evil voice of Deathstroke.

As the Titans turned around to see; Deathstroke, Mister Freeze, Killer Croc, Red X, and Terra behind them they knew this was a trap. But it didn't take them long to notice that every single villain also carried some sort of high tech gun.

"What are those for _Slade_?" asked the Huntress Coldly.

"Oh you will see, my friend." Said Slade cockily, as he ushered the other four villains to raise their guns on the teens.

Terra and Mister Freeze shot first, hitting Más Y Menos. Both Titans disappeared in thin air before they could do anything. Then the remaining titans noticed something…. Their wasn't anything left of them.

Bumblebee was the first to question

"What happened to them? She said breaking down into tears.

"The same thing, that will happen to you! Good bye you insignificant insect!" said Slade.

Just as he finished his sentence Red X raised his weapon on her and drew a beat, but it didn't hit Bumblebee… it hit Aqua Lad. Truth is told he jumped in front of his leader, to save her.

She stood their shocked; she was so shocked that she didn't even realize that Cyborg had put her in his T-car.

"Enough of this! Kill them all" yelled Slade.

As Red X, Terra, Mister Freeze, and Killer Croc raised their guns on the Titans, Spoiler had decided to take matters into her own hands.

"Nightstar, Raven protect the T-car, its our only get away. Starfire, try to take out Slade. Huntress follow m… Arghhh" yelled Spoiler as she was shot with one of the guns.

In a matter of 5 minutes the only titans left were; Starfire who was injured, Nightstar who was exhausted, Raven who had lost her powers due to strain, Cyborg who was watching over Bumblebee, the Huntress who was holding her crossbow taking aim at Terra, and Bumblebee who was injured.

Just when the Titans thought that this was it they heard some one yell.

"ENOUGH!" in a strong confident commanding female voice.

They all turned to see Arallan floating in the air off to the side of the battle.

"Mother?" asked Nightstar in-between coughs

"Its really quite funny you know? I had this planned since the day you and your siblings were born." Said Arallan.

"What are you talking about Arallan?" yelled Raven.

"Well one my name is the Mistress now... and I plan on universal domination. Starting with earth" said Arallan, or should I say the Mistress.

"What does that have to do with me and my sibling's mother?" yelled Nightstar.

"Well you see, they promised to help me by giving me their powers…. But we need you for that. They want to swear their powers to you. Then you can swear your powers to me" said the Mistress with a cold smile across her face.

"You… mean their alive?" asked Nightstar.

"Why yes my son… their at my palace waiting for you…." Said the Mistress

"If… if I help you, you have to promise to let us all go." Said Nightstar worried.

"I swear on your life" said the Mistress with a smile

"No you can't go" said Cyborg looking at his new friend sadly.

"Please Friend Nightstar, we can get them another way" said Starfire almost crying

"Nightstar, there are other ways" said the Huntress

"Please Justinn don't go! Please stay here ill help you I promise.. I love you Justinn" said Raven Crying.

"I love you Rachael, I promise I'll come back, but I have to save my Family…" said Nightstar as he turned to go towards a Smiling Mistress.

As he continued to walk a wave of white Aura shot him back towards his friends. Then another shot at the Mistress.

"Mother NO! You will not take him!" said a commanding voice.

"Who will stop me? You? Please you are hardly strong enough to do that" said the Mistress.

Out from the shadows stepped a young girl around the age of 15 she wore the same costume as Nightstar except it was white and had a black star.

"This ends here" said the figure.

"Please Lightstar, you cannot hope to stop what is already sealed can you?" said the Mistress

"No I can't, but I can't delay it!" Said Lightstar, as she shot another wave of white aura at the Mistress. "Go titans go back to the tower ill try to get their as soon as I can"

As she said this the titans got in the car and drove towards the tower to await their plan of action, and what would happen after that.

* * *

**well i hope you enjoyed that! **

**please R&R**

**-Justin the-XCORE-writer**

**HIT THE REVEIW BUTTON NOW! **


	20. Watch The World

**well guys here it is, the second last chapter. ever. for this part of the story. i hope you enjoy it. i am sorry about the delayed writting and posting, it was just that i had alot of other stuff like my band recording and were playing concerts and getting our name out there and shit, so im terribly sorry i hope this makes up for it all!**

**disclaimer: i own nothing due to the fact i spent all my lifes savings on my bands equipment. :D**

* * *

Chapter 20 - Watch The World

* * *

It had been two months since the last battle with the Mistress and everyone had been dealing with the pain differently….

For the first week, Cyborg sat and watched the news that was all he did.

Starfire had fluctuated between staying in her own room, and going to the training room to take out anger on the training equipment they had there. Every night she would sneak onto the computer in hopes to find something of what had happened to the other Titans in that battle, but all results came up to nothing.

Nightstar had spent the entire time in the garage and in the training room, and meditating with Raven, he had built a motorcycle which he called the "Night-Cycle" it was a well built piece of equipment. And he would constantly update it. At night he would be with Raven comforting her, and in the end they would end up falling asleep together.

Raven had basically meditated the entire time except for the times at night when she would break down to Nightstar and fall asleep in his arms.

Bumblebee spent most of the time in the infirmary getting medical attention for the wounds she had gotten during the last battle.

The Huntress had spent the entire time training and researching, the others thought that she reminded them a lot like Robin. In fact they all still missed their friend quite dearly.

* * *

The only time all the Titans came into one room was when they got together to watch the news cast of President Lex Luthor introduce his new Vice-President Arallan Starr. This shocked all the Titans…. 

"I have an idea" said the Huntress breaking the silence in the room

"Well?" asked Raven in a monotone voice

"Well, Lex Luthor is Superman's Archenemy and, well Superman owes me a favor, so I'll take care of this" said the Huntress with a smirk on her face.

As they all walked out of the common room, Raven and Nightstar both felt something bigger coming, something more deadly.

* * *

The next week went by pretty much the same as the first two, although the Titans were called to the Briefing room where the Huntress explained to them that Superman was not able to get through to President Luthor. 

"So this means we must take it in to our own hands?" asked Starfire still showing red puffy eyes

"Yes although I think we should come up with a plan first" said Raven with a tone of authority.

"Hey, guys I was just thinking, do you think that Lex Luthor and the Mistress were… you know… working together?" asked Bumblebee

"No I doubt it, it just isn't her style" said Nightstar

"Guys I think we need to sleep on this and maybe, you know, work on this tomorrow, we are all very tired" said Cyborg.

All the Titans nodded in agreement, and went to their respective rooms.

* * *

The next few days they spent trying to work out a plan to bring down the presidency and the Mistress, but all ideas always came up dry. The Titans were losing hope, and then Cyborg called them to the common room to go over a new plan…. 

"Alright so now that were all here, lets begin" said Cyborg as Bumblebee was the last to enter the room.

"Lets get this over with as soon as possible please friend Cyborg, I must go about my daily activities" said Starfire with a curved lip and puffy eyes.

"well I was thinking, everything seems to be going to hell, and we don't have any ideas of what to do, so I think that in umm…. Case everything gets worse, we should have a place outside of Jump City where we can retire too, until things die down." Said Cyborg with a worried feeling inside.

"well that's a good idea, we could all stay there and then when things die down, just come back to the tower and do what we always do, right Sparky?" asked Bumblebee.

"not exactly, we would choose different places, so incase any of us get caught, we can still have members left to one day finish the war that's begun" said Cyborg.

They're many shocked faces and 'awe's in the crowd of young heroes. And all was quiet until…

"I agree with Cy." Said Raven, Many of the Teen Heroes looked at her. "no look, it's a good idea, that way there are still heroes out there for the one day that we are called back to finish what we began"

All the heroes looked down in relation that this was what had to happen. Just as they noticed that a very particular news cast came on the television….

* * *

"_This just in, last night President Lex Luthor commited suicide, the only thing left behind was this video…."_ Said the female reporter named Lois Lane 

(The video feed cuts into a picture of the White Houses Oval Office)

"_Dear citizens of America I must apologize to all of you, and especially the superheroes that guard the world from danger. You see a while ago Superman had warned me against my Vice-President but I did not listen, as I should have. I fear now for the safety of America and the world. A civil war will break lose in the next year or so, unless the superheroes will do one last favor for their once enemy"_ Lex Luthor signed deeply before he continued _"I'm afraid this will be my last message to all my fellow Americans and to the people of America. I would like to apologize to my long time enemy and the man that I could call my friend for warning me, Superman, I only hope he forgives me, and please heroes, watch the world for me."_ with that he pulled a .44 Magnum, and put it to his head, he pulled the trigger and blood splattered across the wall he was in front of, and his head fell lifelessly limp on the desk….

(video feed goes back to the Reporters)

"_well that will be one video to remember for all of time"_ said Lois Lane _"well Clark do you think Superman will forgive his life long enemy?" _

"_Lois I already think he has"_ said Clark Kent the other Reporter.

* * *

"Oh my god" was all that the group of young heroes could muster out 

"This is it she's the new president, were screwed" said Bumblebee

"I think its time to initiate operation Teen Titan Disband" said Cyborg "do you all agree?"

"I agree"

"mmhmm"

"yeah"

"sure"

"alright meet back here in two hours no more no less, and pack up your shit." Said Cyborg with a bit of sadness in his voice..

* * *

Two hours later….. 

"Alright, you all have chosen places away from Jump City, so we should be good" said Cyborg, "well I guess this is good bye then?"

"Yeah it is Cy" said Nightstar

"Good bye guys" said Bumblebee as they group hugged…. And then they all left the tower. Save for two… a certain couple Raven and Nightstar.

"I don't want to say well goodbye Justin" said Raven with tears in her eyes

"You don't have too, I have a house in Blüdhaven your welcome to join If you wish?" said Nightstar with the biggest grin in the world.

"I would be delighted"

* * *

Outside the tower….. 

"Me and Bee are going to move to Gotham city guys" said Cyborg with a small smile.

"oh that is wondrous friends" said Starfire "I will be moving to the home town of Superman, Smallville. What about you friend Huntress?"

The Huntress looked surprised at the question she hadn't really thought about it.

"I guess I'm going to go to Metropolis to pick up where Batgirl left off…." Said the Huntress sadly.

They all looked at each other silently knowing this would be the last time they would be together… This was the end of the Teen Titans.

* * *

**well please tell me what you think, and do you all want a sequel please let me know, since theres only one more chapter left. and i wanna know if you guys wanna figure out if theres more to the story line and plot and what our heroes could go through!**

**please R&R **

**-Justin. the-XCORE-writer**


	21. Epilogue

**so here it is, my FINAL chapter of this story, please tell me, what you think about it, and the whole story period, but id love to thank all my loyal reveiwers lol. and yeah if you dont like how i ended this time slot of this epic story, tell me, if you loved it, tell me.**

**and on to the main attraction**

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, I AM POOR:D:D:D:D

* * *

Chapter 21 - Epilogue

_

* * *

_

_It had been a year since the end of the Teen Titans, I can still remember when I and Raven left the tower together on my Night-cycle, and we didn't go right away to Blüdhaven we decided to go around a bit to enjoy each others company, I can see how much of a mistake that was now. _

_My short life with the titans was happily spent, and at the same time, very depressing. We lost so many superheroes to my mothers army, and I had lost so many friends, hell Catwoman, The Black Canary, Robin, Beast Boy, Batgirl, The Spoiler, Most Of Titans East, and all of the Original Titans, but worst of all was the death of Raven, it wasn't the worst because I wasn't there and couldn't do anything, it was the worst because I **WAS** there and still couldn't do **ANYTHING** to save the love of my life._

_I remember it like it was yesterday…_

* * *

"_Raven, from what that guy said, that's the building where all the old superheroes rest" said Nightstar with a huge grin._

"_Justin I have a bad feeling about this, couldn't we just keep on moving?" asked Raven with a sad smile on her face._

"_Come on, we'll rest for a bit and then we'll continue on." said Nightstar with a serious tone "here you go in and I'll park the bike" _

"_Alright my love" _

* * *

_I sent her in there, and I knew I shouldn't have, but I did, now that's a mistake that I regret with everything in my heart…._

* * *

_A few minutes after parking the bike, I went into the building after Raven….._

"_Her Rae, I parked the bike where are…" _

"_Well, well, well, if it isn't the son of the Mistress, and his lover?" said a mysterious voice. _

"_Whose there? And what have you done with Raven?" asked Nightstar Furiously._

"_It is I, killer of the grass stains, Killer Frost" said the now known general of the Mistress's army Killer Frost "and don't worry about Raven she's right here…..in the arms of my guards"_

_My face dropped when I saw her struggling with the 4 guards that were on her, she got her mouth uncovered and told me to brace myself. I didn't understand. But then I did….._

* * *

_It was then I realized what she meant.._

* * *

_I saw the bomb that they had attached to her, the guards were going to allow Killer Frost to walk out, and they'd commit suicide, with me and Raven in the building. _

_She used the last bit of her powers to throw me just outside of the building as she used her free arm to detonate the bomb, killing everyone in the building, and covering me in rocks…._

* * *

_I went searching for Ravens body, but I couldn't find it under the 10 story buildings rubble._

_My uniform had been ruined and had a lot, of blood on it, and I thought with the little time I had that I should make it look like I died with the blast. I removed my uniform and put it on one of the guards, as I put his clothes on me, I went to my bike grabbed a spare mask, and drove away crying…….  
_

_I knew I should have stayed and searched longer, and I know that doesn't make me a great boyfriend, but I needed to kill the person who did this to me, I needed revenge, and I knew the perfect person to go to for help._

The **Batman.**

* * *

please r&r, and yeah tell me what you think... 

AND IF YOU HAVE SAID YES TO MAKING A SEQUEL, WHEN I GET THE VOTES IN, YOU CAN EXPECT IT UP SOON.

-justin the-xcore-writer.


End file.
